It's All Pretend Right?
by MinxyCat
Summary: Aizawa's fiancé caught food poisoning two weeks before their wedding. As extra credit, he has his student do a mock wedding to see how guests will view his wedding. Inspired by Speechless by Dan Shay. If you don't like the pairings, don't read. Take your bitter soul elsewhere please. TodoMomo KiriMina KamiJirou Kacchako TokoTsuyu Iida/Hatsume Aizawa/MsJoke We support all Ships


The atmosphere was tense for U.A's famous Class 1-A-well, no longer 1-A because they were third years now. But that was not the reason of the thick atmosphere surrounding the class, it was mainly due to the fact everyone was rushing on last minute touch ups on their very own sensei's wedding which was less than two weeks away! Everyone was ecstatic when hearing that their sensei and his girlfriend of two years now were getting married. No one would have ever thought Aizawa sensei would give Ms. Joke a chance in a million years. And here they were, two years later, Fukukado Emi was soon to be Aizawa Emi. He wanted to elope somewhere quiet and she had wanted a huge wedding, so a compromise came to an empty lot on U.A's campus that they had decide to block off with walls of Vines. Courtesy of Class B's Ibara creating a section of vines to hold the ceremony in, which they had later stuck flowers into. Aizawa "Eraserhead" Shouta was trying his best not to show how excited and nervous he was about the wedding but everyone could see right through his act, especially his dear friends Present Mic, Yamada Hizashi, and All might, Toshinori Yagi. Planning for the wedding had gone great and everything was going smoothly… that was until today.

"We need a rehearsal of the wedding but I ordered Emi to stay in bed and rest since she got food poisoning from eating at that damn seafood bar last week," grumbled Aizawa. _Everything had been going great, why now?!_ He thought. "I'm going to need some help with this, and as my students consider this last minute extra credit for you all," there were small cheers from Mina and Kirishima in the small crowd of students. "I want to see how the wedding looks from all angles of the seats, so I will need all of you to do a mock ceremony for me," he finished pinching the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.

"Sensei, what do you mean a mock ceremony?" Asked the class president Iida Tenya.

"Young Iida, it means you all will be doing a pretend wedding ceremony so Aizawa can see how well his guests view will be," came the answer from the number one pro hero, All Might.

"I still don't understand why I'm here," grunted out number two pro hero, Endeavor.

"You and All Might are the top of our security team for the big day, and Emi wanted you to practice keeping your flames lowkey during the ceremony," said Aizawa looking at a slightly deflated Endeavor.

"Who's doing what in this mock wedding, Sensei?" Asked Izuku.

"Emi already picked your rolls on who will be playing what because that was the only way I could keep her in bed," holding up a clipboard and muttering at the memory of earlier that morning.

"Will I be partnered with a girl?!" drooled Mineta.

"No, you're on usher duty," came the quick reply from Aizawa as he looked at the clipboard in his hands while the whole class laughed as Mineta sulked.

"Will we be needing to dress up for this even though it's pretend?" asked Jirou.

"Emi said it would cheer her up if I had a picture of you all dressed up for this so please change into something nicer once I say your roles and prepare to rehearse for a while," some groans were heard but they loved Ms. Joke and if made her feel even a little better to see them dressed up, then they'd do it. "Alright, playing Priest will be Midoriya," Aizawa started.

"Priest? Okay," Chirped Midoriya.

"Helpers: Iida and Sato. Sato since you're already doing so much by baking our wedding cake, you can help me view from different seats how the ceremony will look." looking up from his clipboard. "I can't believe I agreed to an outdoor wedding," Aizawa sighed.

"You can count on me," Smiled Sato.

"Iida, you'll be helping Hatsume figure out the photography and what angles are best to take photos from." Aizawa said lazily looking down again. "I know it'll be difficult considering we're enclosed by walls of flowers, but please do your best,"

"I will do my best sensei!" Shouted Iida.

"Kouda, you can just work on how the butterflies will be placed. After they walk down the aisle you can have them rest on the flower walls and fly through the ceremony once in a while,"

"O-okay," said the shy, anivoice quirk user, Kouda.

"Ring bearer will be Sero,"

"Gotcha!" said Sero with a smile.

"Groom's parents will be Ojiro and Hagakure," Said Aizawa a little shocked at how his fiance planned parent rolls.

"Okay!" jumped the invisible girl.

"I'm playing an old man," sighed Ojiro.

"Walking the bride down the aisle, also known as the bride's dad will be Shouji," read Aizawa a little confused about the parent rolls.

"Okay," hummed Shouji.

"First pair of bridesmaids and groomsmen are: Uraraka and Bakugou,"

"Eh?!" shouted Uraraka as her face turned red and ending up floating as an effort to try and hide it.

"Why am I not the groom?!" shouted Bakugou.

"That's what you're upset about?" sweatdropped the class.

"Silence! Second pair is: Kaminari and Kyoka,"

"Don't go all dumb on me," laughed Jirou.

"Shut it! And it's called short-circuiting!" grumbled Kaminari.

"Third pair: Tokoyami and Asui," Aizawa read while glancing around the crowd.

"Cool!" shouted Dark Shadow.

"Ribbit," was all that came as Asui's reply.

"Last pair is: Kirishima and Ashido,"

"Horn buddies!" Mina yelled as she jumped onto Kirishima's back.

"Horn buddies!" Kirishima laughed.

"That just leaves three people now," coughed Aizawa. "Aoyama will be the train bearer and Yaoyorozu and Todoroki will be the bride and groom. Yaoyorozu you can create yourself a gown. So please, all of you, hurry up and get changed," Aizawa sensei finished off while walking toward Endeavor and All Might.

The crowd was dispersing as everyone went to get changed but two people stayed rooted to their spots. Yaoyorozu Momo and Todoroki Shouto's faces were bright red. Their minds racing a million miles a minute, still processing what was just said out loud. They were the bride and groom. The bride and groom. Sure it was just a mock wedding but it had still sent their hearts into overdrive. I mean, you'd feel the same if you were getting 'married' to your crush, right?

"You two better hurry and get changed," grunted Endeavor which neither of them had noticed walked over. "Also congratulations, I'm proud of you Shouto," winked Endeavor as he howled in laughter as their faces had gone crimson. They both then ran in seperate directions to get changed as Hatsume snapped pictures with her camera gadgets capturing them on the go as she arrived to the altar.

"Alright, let's get started. Sato if you could go onto the other side of the aisle and just sit wherever you want, away from Endeavor just like how me and All might will be viewing from this side. Also please tell me which places need work and which are good. Todoroki, please go wait at the Altar in front of Midoriya," instructed Aizawa, everyone listening to him carefully since there's already enough stress for him to deal with.

"That's a nice suit, Todoroki-kun!" said Midoriya whom also dressed in a suit as the whole class agreed with him on his opinion of Todoroki's pristine white suit paired with a baby blue vest and dark red tie.

"Thanks, it's old," came his monotone reply.

"Mineta lead Ojiro and Hagakure to the front row and come back down the aisle. Ojiro and Hagakure if you could stand and wait until the bride comes down," Aizawa instructed. Todoroki's heart quickened upon hearing 'the bride' which he didn't understand why his heart felt strange.

"Are you okay Todoroki-kun?" whispered Midoriya as Mineta escorted their classmates down the aisle.

"Yeah… my heart just feels weird," he whispered back, clutching his chest.

"Aizawa sensei, isn't there supposed to be a flower girl?" asked Mina.

"Yes, but Emi said not to worry about it," he sighed as Mineta exited the aisle. "Hatsume, Iida. How are the angles looking so far?"

"Very nice thanks to my babies!" smiled Class 1-H's department of Support specialist, Hatsume Mei.

"It looks amazing sensei!" shouted Iida while enthusiastically giving two thumbs up.

"Great! Kouda, can you ask the butterflies to fly around a few at a time?" Aizawa asked looking around the wedding set up.

"H-hai!" Kouda said shyly while turning to a group of butterflies resting on some flowers behind him.

"Okay! Bakugou, please lead Uraraka down and split off in front of the altar," instructed Aizawa. So far everything looked great and was running very smoothly.

"Oi, round face! Let's go!" snapped Bakugou.

"You look nice, Bakugo-kun," sniggered Uraraka admiring his black suit along with his maroon vest and tie.

"You don't look that terrible I guess," came Bakugo's reply to which Uraraka blushed. That was a lot coming from Bakugou and to say the class was stunned was an understatement. In her mind her dress was nothing special, a strapless, red dress that flowed just below her knees adorned by a red bow resting on her lower back. She had a pink flower placed beautifully on her right ear.

Uraraka linked her arm in Bakugo's and they made their way down the aisle, Uraraka smiling graciously and Bakugou avoiding everyone's gazes. They unlinked their arms when they came to a halt in front of Todoroki and Midoriya and walked to their respective positions on either side of the altar. Next to be sent down was Kaminari and Jirou who's cheeks were both stained a light pink as they avoided looking at each other. Jirou wore a purple halter dress that came down to her mid-calves which she paired nicely with a pair of lavender wedge heels. Kaminari was in a plain black suit with a mustard colored vest and tie.

"You don't look stupid I guess," blushed Jirou as she and Kaminari linked arms.

"It's weird seeing you all dressed up and girly for once," teased Kaminari.

After Jirou and Kaminari cam Tokoyami and Tsu-chan. Tsuyu had put her hair up into a bun to show off her light green cold shoulder dress that flowed nicely down to her feet. Tokoyami on the other hand stuck to an all black suit and tie.

"You look beautiful, Asui," dark shadow said as he popped out for a quick visit.

"You and Tokoyami-kun look very nice, ribbit," she replied.

The last pair finally linked arms together while smiling. Kirishima wore a red suit with a white vest and tie to match. Mina on the other hand, wore a peach colored dress with a blue ribbon wrapping around her waist with some peach wedges to match.

"You look great, horn buddy!" complimented Mina.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Kirishima smiled back. Once they had reached their positions next to their friends, it was time for the big reveal. Everyone was anxious to see what kind of dress Momo created.

"Come on in Yaoyorozu, Shouji and Aoyama!" yelled Aizawa. Everyone had gone silent. Not a sound was made and Todoroki swore he could hear the wings of the butterflies due to the silence. A few seconds passed and there was no sight of Yaoyozoru, which had caused some confusion among the class.

"Did she leave Todoroki at the altar? That's cold…" mumbled Kaminari, though it was heard by the whole class. Todoroki's heart sank. Sure, it wasn't real but he couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Yao-Momo wouldn't do that," snapped Jirou coming in Momo's defense.

"Just a second! She just finished making her dress!" Sero the ring bearer and Mineta could be seen at the start of the aisle. "Aoyama's just tightening the corset, she's been looking at wedding magazines this whole time!"

"She looks amazing," drooled Mineta.

"Here she comes!" an ecstatic Sero said ashe and Mineta stepped to the side to present Yaoyorozu Momo.

Gasps were heard from everyone present. Even Bakugou was stunned speechless. Everyone was in awe at her appearance. Todoroki's heart felt like it was racing at the speed of light when he laid his eyes on her. Her dress was strapless and was made of silk with a corset backing which happened to be partially covered because she had let her hair down and out of its usual fluffy ponytail. Her dress hugged her in all the right places, but flowed out around her. The top half molded to her like a second skin until it came down to a pinched area of material which a snowflake brooch held in in place. Just below the pinched material the dress flowed out and graciously to the ground with a slit on the right side that showed off her long creamy legs. Her train wasn't too long, two and a half to three feet behind her, just enough for Aoyama to handle behind her. While her veil cascaded from the crown on top of her head to her waist, complimenting her beauty. She had a bouquet in her hand made of lilies and baby's breath which everyone had known she plucked off the wall. They all hoped Aizawa wouldn't mind.

"Yao-Momo you look amazing!" Yelled Hagakure from the very front pew with her classmates shouting agreements as Momo walked arm-in-arm with Shouji down the aisle and Aoyama trailing behind making sure her train was perfect. Todoroki wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, especially with the butterflies flapping their wings about the ceremony, but every time he opened his mouth, his words had gotten caught in his throat. Shouji had escorted her up the three steps of the altar then took his rightful spot next to Hagakure and Ojiro.

"They grow up so fast!" chimed Hagakure with Ojiro sweat dropping and Shouji nodding in agreement.

"I love the brooch!" Hatsume said as she snapped pictures with Iida.

"It's sweet you thought of Todoroki's ice quirk while making it!" commented Iida.

"Thank you! The brooch was actually Aoyama's idea!" she said blushing.

"Everyone needs to shine!" winked Aoyama.

"Young Yaoyorozu! You look absolutely stunning!" All Might said as she was at the altar. "Doesn't she? Endeavor? Aizawa?"

"Emi should have asked you to help her with dress shopping. She was unable to see a perfect fit awhile ago. That's an excellent quirk of yours" Aizawa said.

"Thank you sensei," smiled Momo.

"Your quirk is quite amazing, you will be the first person I call when Shouto is of age for marriage," stated Endeavor getting lost in his thoughts. His statement had caused the whole class to squeal.

"D-Dad!" Todoroki shouted, his flames growing, literally out of embarrassment.

"T-thank y-you?" Momo replied as she tried to cover her now red face with her lilies.

"Yao-Momo's future is already unfolding and she's going to marry the hottest guy in class!" squealed Mina.

"Todoroki's so lucky!" yelled Kaminari who earned a hit to the back of the head from Bakugou.

"Their kids would have amazing quirks, ribbit," commented Asui.

"Alright, calm down!" Aizawa yelled as momo made her way to the top of the altar's stairs. Momo and Todoroki's faces were red beyond belief, not to mention Todoroki's hair was still on fire.

"T-Todoroki-kun, your hair," Momo said as she avoided his gaze. After taking in a deep breath his flames went out and a few giggles were heard about Todoroki's recent display of emotion.

"You look beautiful, Yaoyorozu," he said as his mismatched eyes roamed over her dress revealing all the greater details.

"T-thank you… you look great too," the creation quirk user replied.

"Sero enter," Aizawa yelled as Aoyama finally finished fixing her train and standing beside her.

To everyone's shock Sero had walked in with an actual pillow with rings. Wasn't this supposed to just be a mock wedding? Sero made his way to the altar with everyone trying to get a better look at the rings that were on the pillow.

"I-I may have gone overboard," Momo smiled nervously.

"These are amazing Yaoyorozu-san!" Midoriya yelled picking one up and inspecting it. "There's writing on it….' _Her Hero_ '" Midoriya blushed placing the ring back on Sero's pillow and squeals were heard once again.

"This one's for you… because you helped me gain my confidence back. You're a hero a aspire to be, Todoroki-san," Momo said while picking up the obviously bigger ring. "I hope it fits you… also it's heat resistant," her face was burning but she smiled once again as she saw Todoroki take the ring from her hands and put it on. His right side slowly started to heat up, flames starting off small and gradually growing bigger and bigger. Momo guessed it was to test how much heat it could really take. What she didn't expect was that he'd actually wear it. Especially on his ring finger. Sure, rings were meant to be worn but she assumed he wouldn't think much of it and let it collect dust somewhere in his room.

"It's amazing Yaoyorozu… Thank you," Todoroki's mismatched eyes meeting Momo's obsidian ones.

"I-I'm glad you like it," she broke eye contact while picking up her own ring only to have it gently removed from her grasp by Todoroki. "What are you…?"

"' _His Sunshine'_ " Todoroki read aloud which caused the class too 'ooh' and 'aww' at the statement.

"I-I can explain-" Momo started.

"That you are my sunshine," Todoroki said taking his hand in hers and placing the ring on her ring finger to mimic his then bringing it up to his lips to give her a gentle kiss on her ring finger. "If you're okay with it, I'd like this to be our promise rings, Yaoyorozu,"

"Eh?!" Her heart was rocket sky high, while her stomach was filled with butterflies. She wasn't sure if this was reality anymore due to feeling a little lightheaded.

"I like you, Yaoyorozu. Not as a friend but I think as something more," Todoroki said letting go of her hand to clutch his chest. "For some odd reason my heart would speed up whenever I saw you, and it made me confused. I thought it was palpitations at first but after talking it over with Midoriya and Iida what these sensations are, I've come to the conclusion that I really like you," he finished, the whole class sweat dropping at Todoroki's odd way of confessing but also thinking it was cute nonetheless.

"Todoroki-kun… likes… me?" Momo gasped out in utter shock.

"Please, call me Shouto. And to answer your question, yes, I do-Yaoyorozu?!" Todoroki yelled as he caught her as she tipped forward, dropping her bouquet.

"She fainted!" said Uraraka as she and the rest of the class rushed over to help, including the pro heros.

"Dammit! Todoroki, I entrust you to take her to Recovery Girl since, you know, this is your fault," grumbled Aizawa.

"Hai, sensei," the half and half quirk user answered as he picked Momo up bridal style and begun making his way to Recovery Girl's office. After Todoroki's figure was gradually growing smaller and smaller, a sigh was heard from Aizawa which had caught everyone's attention.

"How are we going to rehearse now? At least the angles look fine, but I'd still like to run through it again once or twice," He ran a finger through his hair. "Uraraka, Bakugou. You're the bride and groom now, everyone get ready to run through it again!" Aizawa ordered leaving a blushing Uraraka who had caused herself to float and a Bakugou yelling that he was the best because he's now the groom.

Momo woke up to an odd sight, she was staring at the ceiling of Recovery girl's office when she had heard someone clear their throat. Sitting up, her face had turned a deep shade of red upon realizing who it was.

"T-Todoroki-kun!" sputtered out Momo.

"Please, call me Shouto," came his reply redirecting his gaze to her instead of it's previous position out the window.

"R-right… S-shouto," it felt foreign in her mouth yet sent a tingle up his spine. "W-what happened?"

"You fainted," he started while making his way toward her and taking a seat on the edge of her bed, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was stupid of me to assume-"

"I-I like you too!" Momo shouted not intending to do so on purpose. "I-I like you too… Shouto…" Momo trailed off staring at the 'ice' proportion of him.

"You do?" Todoroki asked snapping his head up to meet her eyes.

"I do," she smiled as she lifted her hand to show him her ring. It was in that moment Todoroki was over her in seconds, locking their lips together in their first kiss. It was heated yet gentle, their feelings for each other spilling into it slowly and gently.

"Boy, I said to get me when she wakes up," scolded Recovery Girl causing them to jump apart, blushing madly. "Well, no matter. She'll be fine so you both may go back to your dorms," closing the curtain once again. "And congratulations by the way," she winked as she left the pair alone causing their blushes to deepen.

Their lips met once again before joining hands to walk back to their dorm together. That was the start of many happy years to come, and they never once took off their promise rings.

The next day the couple were spotted blushing red that would rival Kirishima's hair. The cause was none other than their class poking fun and teasing them due to the pictures Hatsume Mei had printed out despite Iida's disapproval.

"My babies caught such wonderful moments!" she yelled as she passed around multiple copies of photos for everyone to have.

The extra pictures were also posted up on a bulletin board in the common room. Photos of Midoriya could be seen smiling brightly as he welcomed his friend down the aisle. Todoroki had looked handsome standing next to him in his pristine white suit. The next few photos were of Uraraka and Bakugou as the first pair walking sweetly down the aisle and to when they had played the second bride and groom. Bakugo could be seen yelling at Midoriya and Uraraka in one of the photos which had caused everyone to laugh.

There were a couple of photos of Jirou and Kaminari together. Jirou was blushing madly in the first as they walked down the aisle, while in the second she was seen stabbing Kaminari's eye with her earphone jack.

Several photos of Asui and Tokoyami along with dark shadow were to follow. Tokoyami was calm and cool as ever while a small blush was present on Asui's face. Dark shadow was seen making bunny ears behind the pair in two photos.

Kirishima and Mina were naturals in front of the camera. Their smiles had seemed so genuine and sincere for one another, though Mina had passed it off as horn buddies while Kirishima had a moment of sadness in his eyes.

All of Aoyama's photos looked like they belong to a modeling company. He posed perfectly and dramatically for all of them. While photos of Shouji were amazing also. Showing him walking Momo down the aisle, and standing next to the other 'parents' in the first pew. Ojiro and Hagakure were also shown in a photo being lead down the aisle by Mineta the usher, sadly only to Mineta's dismay, that was the only photo he was in. Because in Hatsume's defense he's small and didn't look too important. There were at least five pictures showing Kouda and his butterflies flapping around.

Lastly, were photos of the bride and groom. Todoroki wrapped his arms around Momo while they looked at the photos. There were photos of just him standing, and watching her walk down the aisle. Pictures of her, Shouji and Aoyama surrounded by butterflies, walking down the aisle. A picture of both of them smiling and facing each other. The next few were them with Sero bearing their rings. The last three photos were ones Momo framed her copies of. The first, was of Todoroki placing the ring on her finger with everyone's happy faces around them. The second, being Todoroki kissing her hand with Momo blushing a bright red. And finally the last photo was of Todoroki's back walking down the aisle with Momo in his arms, bridal style. Everyone had gushed over how lovely the photo was.

Cheers were heard from a sealed off are behind the wall of vines as Aizawa kissed his now wife, Aizawa Emi. When the reception had begun, All Might was seen patting Midoriya on the back as he let his faucets of eyes pour out rivers of tears. Endeavor stood in the background with something resembling a smile on his face. Everyone in Class A were drooling over Sato's cake, which was indeed to die for. Uraraka had caught the bouquet only to have Bakugou yank it out of her hands and toss it elsewhere stating that she already has him so she doesn't need a ' _stupid bunch of used flowers_ ' to which she pouted until his words sank in and she begun floating. From Bakugo's re-toss, it had landed in the lap of Yaoyorozu Momo to which Todoroki Shouto smiled. Taking her hand in his and leading her to slow dance.

"Signs are everywhere, Momo," Todoroki whispered in her ear sending a shiver up her spine as they danced.

"We're almost graduate, Shouto. I promise the moment we graduate, we can get married," she whispered back. His reply was a smile and a tug around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I have something to ask,"

"What is it?" he hummed as they swayed to the music.

"I'm not saying now, but maybe in say-five?-years, we start a family?" she sounded very unsure because she wasn't sure how he'd react. His reply was simple, he pulled her in for a kiss then gave her a big smile.

"I'd like that," they both begun getting lost in the thoughts of their future while swaying to the music.


End file.
